Aspects presented herein generally relate to data security in closed communications systems (e.g. electronic systems used in aircraft, rail vehicles, and automobiles), and more specifically, to techniques for preserving security and integrity of backup data stored in removable storage media for such systems.
Modern modes of transportation are equipped with electronic and computer components that communicate and exchange information with one another. For example, an airplane may include a number of line-replaceable units (LRUs), which are devices that are networked within the airplane. Each LRU performs specific functions, such as managing communications between avionics systems and on-board equipment, providing connectivity between the airplane and ground networks (e.g., of a commercial airline), and providing wireless network access to the aircraft cabin. A given LRU is interchangeable and can be quickly replaced at an operating location in the event that the LRU fails (or is otherwise rendered unserviceable).
In some aircraft electronic and computer systems, one LRU serves as a single point of failure, i.e., the failure of that particular LRU may result in unacceptable data loss and consequently a loss of operation readiness. An example LRU includes a network file server that maintains information used to identify the aircraft to off-board or external maintenance systems. One approach to mitigating data loss is by backing up critical operational data via removable storage media attached to the LRU. Therefore, even if the LRU fails, the operational data remains intact on the removable storage media, which can then be inserted into a replacement LRU.